


Then

by teamchasez



Category: Casey Mears - Fandom, NASCAR - Fandom, NASCAR RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: Written in 2009.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009.

Casey Mears sat behind the mahogany desk in his office at Hendrick Motorsports. He stared down at the papers stacked in front of him, his pencils and pens placed in the holder. The pictures aligned next to his monitor. His gaze stopped roaming his desk long enough to take in the biggest picture – their wedding.

‘Alena,’ a smile graced his lips as his wife’s name entered his mind. How he had gotten so lucky in his life to find a woman like her he didn’t know. But he would spend the rest of his life thanking God that he allowed her to enter his life. She was his perfect match. She enjoyed racing, surfing and just taking his dune buggy out into the desert.

She was one in a million. None of his ex-girlfriends would jump into his dune buggy and roam through the sands of the desert. She would hold on and laugh and scream at his antics. She was never scared no matter how fast he went or the crazy stunts he pulled. Then to top it off she would crawl out of the dune buggy and grab a surfboard and jump into the ocean.

He chuckled seeing the picture that set next his wedding photo; he and Alena were sitting on their surfboards smiling into the camera. They had vacationed in Hawaii during the off season with Brian and his ex girlfriend, Amy. Behind them, you could see the wave building up unbeknownst to them. The wave had toppled down on them, sending them underwater. They came up sputtering water and cursing Brian for not alerting them.

Casey tore his eyes away from the photos and looked down at the stack of posters that were slated to go out with the new fan club kits. The stack seemed never ending to Casey as he scrawled his signature across the top one, sitting it off to the side. He wanted get through them this morning so the kits could be mailed out this week. After he was finished signing, he had a meeting with his PR rep to go over his schedule.

He frowned when he saw the next paper was folded up and wondered what it was. He figured it was a scrap that had just got caught up in the paperwork his Public Relations representative, Jenna Scott, had left for him. When he opened it, he saw his wife’s loopy handwriting and smiled as he began to read the words.

‘I love you because without you I’d be lost.’

Casey ran his thumb over the lipstick smudge kiss that had signed the note. He sat the note down on his desk, a smile still gracing his features and continued signing the pile. Once he was finished with the posters, he straightened the stack sitting them on the edge of his desk. Looking down at the paper that had laid underneath the posters he sighed – his schedule. The upcoming week was busier than usual, but that always happened when NASCAR came back to Charlotte for the two weeks in May for the All-Star race and the Coca Cola 600. 

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket so he could input the schedule into his PDA and waited for his outlook to load on his computer. He liked to have his schedule in multiple places so he was readily available to him. Not only did he have it on every electronic device, he e-mailed it to his personal e-mail account and Alena’s so she would know his schedule as well. 

Thinking of his wife again caused him to smile and look down at the note. He never doubted her love for him and knew she would always be there to back him up no matter what mess he found himself in. She was definitely his rock and kept his head screwed on straight. 

The ringing of his phone startled him and he shook his head, clearing his thoughts and reached for the black office phone that sat on his desk. 

“Hendrick Motorsports?” He refrained from saying who he was in case someone had gotten the phone number and was prank calling. The last thing he needed was his personal office number to get out on the Internet and have to deal with a million calls.

“This is Officer Kenneth Parkman with the North Carolina State Patrol; I need to speak with Casey Mears.”

Casey frowned and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion wondering why the police wanted to talk with him. He briefly racked his brain going over the past few days to see if he had done something that would warrant a call. He smirked remembering the time he had police officers waiting at the airport terminal for Brian to place him under arrest. A nicely placed camera in the police cruiser captured the entire event. He laughed for hours over it.

“This is he,” he told the officer. He shook his head wondering what Brian had come up with as a payback.

“I’m calling to inform you, sir, that your wife was involved in a car accident on I-77S, she was transported to Carolinas Medical Center.”

“Is she…is she alright?” Casey reached over, clicking his computer off. It was in the back of his mind that this was a prank, but he didn’t figure Brian would pull something like this, especially when he knew how Casey felt about Alena.

“She was conscious and alert, complaining of a headache,” Officer Parkman explained. “Which was why she was taken to the hospital to be checked out.”

“What happened?” Casey asked as he walked quickly from his office and down the hallway. He ignored the call from Jenna and headed out into the parking lot where his Chevy Silverado sat. 

“Your wife was driving southbound on I-77 in morning rush hour traffic. From the reports we gathered from all parties involved, traffic stopped again in front of them and the truck behind your wife wasn’t paying attention and ran into the back of the Chevy Cobalt, pushing the Cobalt into the vehicle in front of it.”

“Jesus,” Casey whispered as he grabbed his GPS system, typing in the hospital where Alena was taken, getting the directions.

“No critical injuries, Sir,” Officer Parkman said. “Just bumps and bruises. Your car has been towed to Weston’s Towing and Impound. I would recommend getting someone to clean your vehicle out so nothing gets stolen.”

Casey’s mind tried comprehend all the information the officer was telling him. The most important thing right now was Alena was in the hospital, either minor or major, he wouldn’t know for sure until he was able to take her into his arms and see for himself that she was okay. He wouldn’t take the officer’s word until he saw with his own eyes. 

“Thank you, sir,” Casey thanked the officer for calling and hung up the phone. Keeping one hand on the wheel, he held his phone with his other hand as he searched through his contacts, his eyes flickering from the road to his phone as he merged onto the interstate. 

Finding the number he wanted he held the phone to his ear and turned his eyes back on the road as he pressed on the gas, urging his Silverado faster. He gaze flickered to the rearview mirror almost daring a cop to pull him over.

“Mears,” Brian Vickers called into his cell phone as he answered. “Did you see your e-mail? Paybacks are a bitch aren’t they?” He laughed wishing he could have been there to see Casey open up the attachment to his e-mail that held the photos he had taken a couple weeks ago at Talladega. 

“Shut up,” Casey grumbled as he switched lanes, ignoring the horn he got for cutting off the car behind him. “Shouldn’t ride in my damn blind spot.”

“Everything alright, CJ?”

“Listen, I’m on my way to the hospital, Alena was in an accident this morning—“

“Is she alright?” Brian dropped his feet off his desk and sat up straight in his chair, the smile falling from his face.

“The cop that called said she was fine, but I won’t know until I get to the hospital,” he said. “Do you think you can grab a few guys and go to Weston’s Towing and bring it back to the house? I don’t want it sitting somewhere where someone can fuck with it.”

“Yeah man, no problem,” Brian nodded. “Do you need anything else?”

“No, just get the car. If they won’t release it to you, just clean everything out of the car,” Casey informed him. “I don’t want someone getting their hands on anything that’s in the car; gut it if you have to.”

Brian raised his eyebrows, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I wouldn’t put it past anyone to steal something from the car.”

“Alright, that all?”

“Let me know how bad it is, if you think it’s totaled or not.”

“Will do,” Brian said as he grabbed his keys, walking from his office at Red Bull Racing. “Call me once you find out Alena’s status.”

“Yeah,” Casey said as he pulled the phone away from his ear hitting the end key before tossing it down in the cup holder. He pressed the gas further down, wishing he was at the hospital already. He had to see his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey rushed into the emergency room entrance, immediately going to the desk. He sighed impatiently as the nurse behind the desk chatted on the phone. 

“My wife was in a car accident and brought here,” he said in a rushed voice when the nurse ended her phone call.

“Your wife’s name sir?” The nurse asked her hands poised over the keyboard to type the name.

“Alena Mears,” he said impatiently. He knew the nurse had to have known who he was. He may not be as famous as Dale Earnhardt Junior or Jeff Gordon, but people still knew who he was. 

“One moment sir,” the nurse said as she typed the name into the computer waiting for the record to pull up. “She was complaining of neck pain and a headache. She’s getting a CT Scan as a precautionary measure,” she informed Casey. “Please have a seat, sir and once she comes back, we’ll take you to her.”

“Thank you,” Casey sighed and turned around. The emergency room wasn’t that busy and he was thankful. He grabbed a chair in the corner of the room and sat down; hoping the scan would be over soon and he could see his wife.

He sat back in the chair, leaning his head on the wall behind him, his blue eyes staring at the ceiling above him. He just wanted to see Alena. Thoughts raced through his head of the twists and turns the visit could take. The headache Alena was complaining of could turn into something else. It wouldn’t matter what the doctor or nurses would tell him. He wouldn’t believe anything until he saw that she was fine.

His mind drifted back as he listened to the shuffling feet and beeping machines floating from the emergency room. He smiled softly remember the night he had first laid eyes on his wife. He could remember every detail from the night as if it were yesterday.

**Flashback**

Casey pulled at his tie as he walked to the open bar at the Hilton in Charlotte. He hated dressing up, it always made him uncomfortable. He was better off in a pair of surfer shorts, a t-shirt and a pair of flip flops; most days, that’s what you could find him in.

But this event was important to him. Any charity dealing with children he’d support. Children were so young and innocent. It broke his heart to see the pain they were going through. To see the family members going through what they had to go through with a sick child. He often wondered why God allowed children to get sick.

Children were supposed to be playing hopscotch, cowboys and Indians; dreaming of being doctors and pilots, fireman and police officers. They were not supposed to be subjected to the pain and sadness of doctors and hospitals; having barely enough energy to get out of bed. He would give all the money he could to make sure as many children as possible got to experience the best the world had to offer.

As he took a drink of Crown and coke, Casey scanned the room. The room was crowded with television and radio personalities, drivers and team owners. He could almost think he was at the track with as many NASCAR faces he saw and if it weren’t for the constricting clothes that would be exactly where he’d guess he was.

All the guys were wearing ‘monkey suits’ as he called them, he could tell who liked them and who didn’t by the looks on their faces. No one would pass up a charity event that went for a good cause – they’d just as soon do without the formal clothing. The women were equally dressed as stunning. Their hair and makeup perfectly applied; their bodies in colorful dresses that showed off shapely figures.

He eyes stopped on one in particular blonde dressed in a royal blue, halter style satin gown. He looked down at the floor, seeing silver sandals peeking out from under the hem when she moved. His eyes wandered up over her body, liking how the dress seemed to hug her every curve. His gazed lingered over her chest for a moment, liking how the neckline plunged between her breasts, with only a hint of a swell showing. 

Moving up, Casey noticed a glint in the light he assumed from a necklace she had clasped around her neck. When he finally made it to her face, he took a swift intake of breath. When her small lips quirked into a smile, showing off perfectly aligned white teeth his heart flipped into his chest and he was hooked. 

Grabbing another drink, he started walking across the room unable to suppress the growing need to talk to this woman who had captured his attention. He frowned when he saw Denny Hamlin walk up to her, handing her a drink. The way she smiled at him, made his heart plummet to his stomach. Quickly making a detour before he got too close, he moved to a spot where he could watch her, without being noticed. 

He stood in a group that included Jimmie Johnson and Brian Vickers, but the conversation of California and Brian’s outrageous adventures failed to capture his attention. While he added a few ‘Yeahs’ and ‘hmm mmms’ and nodded in the right places; he never processed the talk and could have very well agreed to strip naked or kiss Michael Waltrip. His undivided attention was drawn to the lady in the blue dress with the sexy laugh.

When he saw Denny walk away, Casey saw his chance. Walking away from Brian and Jimmie without saying anything, he strode purposefully to the blonde, but when he stood before her, his mind went blank and he couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Hi,” Alena Steele smiled at the man before her. She quickly took him in, seeing the closely shaved dark hair and found herself wanting to run her hand through it. His piercing blue eyes stared unwavering into her hazel ones. She couldn’t help but notice that his tie was somewhat askew. From the tiny detail, she amassed that this was not his normal attire. “I’m Alena,” she said holding her hand out as she introduced herself.

“Casey,” Casey managed to choke out before clearing his throat. “Mears. Casey Mears,” he took her hand in his and gave it a small shake, but was unable to let go. Her eyes had captivated him. 

“Nice to meet you,” she gave him a small smile, cocking her head as he had still yet to release her hand. “I’m gonna need that back at some point tonight.”

“Ah, what?” Casey asked confused, then followed her pointed gaze down to their clasped hands. “Sorry,” he mumbled quickly letting go, feeling the blush rush to his face. He met her eyes again, hearing a soft chuckle and found himself smiling back. “Can I uh, buy you a drink?”

Alena looked down at the glass still in her hand, swirling the liquid around. It was a tequila sunrise. She wasn’t much of a tequila drinker, didn’t like the stuff. But she accepted it gratefully, when the handsome man had presented it to her. She politely sipped on it until he had taken the hint that she wasn’t interested. Once he was gone, she was going to get something more to her liking. 

“Sure,” she smiled and followed Casey towards the bar where she sat her drink down unable to drink another sip. She liked parties like this where guys bought her drinks all night. It certainly made her bank account happier. 

“What will it be?” Casey asked her.

“Jack and Coke,” she smiled gratefully that he didn’t try to order for her.

“Great choice,” he smiled back at her and ordered two drinks. Once they had their drinks, Casey led them away from the bar to an area that was less crowded. Pulling out one of the cushion chairs for her, he waited for her to take a seat before sitting in the chair next to her.

Taking a drink, he let his eyes roam over her from over the rim of the glass. She was breathtaking. He noticed the light make up she wore and was pleased to see it was natural beauty that attracted him. His eyes dropped to her hand and his smile grew seeing the finger empty. 

“So Alena…you live around here?”

“Mooresville actually,” she told him. She felt the rest of the banquet room fade away as she stared into Casey’s blue orbs. Never had a man enthralled her this much. There was something about this man that held her attention and Alena was determined to figure out why she was drawn to him.

“Really,” he drawled. “I live in Charlotte.” He wondered if she knew who he was, but it had crossed his mind that if she was at this event, then she must have been working close with NASCAR or was a date. He had hoped it wasn’t the latter. “What do you do in Mooresville?”

“I work at Chester Regional Medical Center in the Family Medicine department as a Registered Nurse. Basically it’s like a clinic job, I see patients before the doctors come in, take vitals and what not.”

“How long have you been a nurse?” Casey asked. He was used to meeting women that relied on daddy’s money to get them where they were and had absolutely nothing in their heads. It was nice to finally meet someone that had brains to go along with the beauty.

“Six years now, and I love every minute of it,” Alena smiled proudly. She was happy to have found a job that she loved. It felt great to wake up each morning looking forward to going into work and meeting new people that the clinic brought her.

“So you’re…” Casey quickly did the math in his head, “Twenty five?” He winked.

Alena laughed, and Casey’s smile grew. “Thanks, twenty eight.”

They fell into comfortable silence watching the surrounding people. When the band started playing softly in the background, they had looked at each other at the same time.

Casey smiled and stood up, offering his hand, “Would you like to dance?”

Alena placed her hand in his, smiling softly when his clasped over hers, helping her to her feet. “I would,” she let him lead her to the dance floor where others had taken advantage of the band and pulled their partners to dance.

“You’re not here with anyone are you?” Casey asked as he settled his hands on her hips, pulling her against him.

Alena shook her head, circling her arms around his neck, sighing contently as her body seemed to mold against his. They had fit perfectly together. “No, no date tonight.”

“Good,” Casey whispered in her ear. “I didn’t want anyone cutting in. I don’t like to share.”

Alena giggled softly, “I’m all yours,” she whispered. “All yours.”

_I remember trying not to stare the night that I first met you,  
You had me mesmerized_


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey CJ,” Brian said when Casey answered the phone. He stood staring at the blue Cobalt in the impound lot frowning. 

“BV,” Casey leaned back in the hospital chair, stretching his feet out in front of him. “Did you get the car?”

“Looking at it right now.”

“Well, you gonna make me guess what it looks like?” Casey said impatiently. “Probably looks like a damn accordion.”

“Whoa, Mears calm down,” Brian said. “How’s Alena?” He figured Casey was snippy because of Alena’s condition.

“I don’t know, I don’t fucking know,” Casey sighed glancing around the waiting room where he had sat ever since he walked into the hospital. No one had come to talk to him since he talked with the nurse at the front desk.

“They haven’t talked to you yet?” Brian questioned looking at his watch, seeing it had been pushing two hours since Casey had first called him. “What’s taking so long?”

“How the hell would I know,” Casey yelled. He sighed rubbing his face. “I’m sorry. I just don’t know what’s taking so long. The officer said she was fine, just a headache. I didn’t know a headache took two hours to diagnose. What if it’s something’s worse?”

“They’re probably just running tests and making sure that’s all it is,” Brian tried to explain. “You know how it is when we get into accidents. You’re just on the other end this time.”

Casey sighed, “How’s the car?”

“I hope you weren’t saving that car for a first born or something,” Brian walked around the front of the car, seeing the crumbled frame.

“Totaled?”

“Oh yeah,” Brian nodded. “The truck really pushed her into the car in front of her. The frame is smashed.”

Casey rubbed his face, racking a hand through his cropped hair. “Can you clean it out for me? Take everything out and just leave it? I’ll call the insurance company and let them know.”

“No problem. Hey, do you want me to come to the hospital and keep you company?”

“No, I’m sure you have things to do. I’ll call you when I know something.” Casey said good bye and snapped his phone shut. He hunched over resting his elbows on his knees, fiddling with his phone; his mind jumping through all the possible scenarios that could be happening behind the closed doors that held his wife. The biggest being the officer was wrong and it wasn’t just a headache it was something worse. He held a new appreciation for what his wife went through when he was involved in on track accidents and she had to wait to find out his condition. This definitely let him know how much stronger she was than him. 

**Flashback**

“Seriously, Mears, again?” Twenty year old Brian groaned as he watched his friend shave in the bathroom. 

“One day, Vickers, you’ll understand,” Casey said as he finished shaving.

“You’ve been out with her every night we’ve been home,” Brian complained following Casey from the bedroom. “Let’s go do something.”

Casey rolled his eyes grabbing his car keys and wallet from the counter. “I’m sorry I have a woman that I love spending time with, BV. When you grow up one day, you’ll know what it feels like.” He grinned, slapping Brian on the cheeks. 

“You’re a jerk,” Brian tilted his head out of Casey reach, glaring at his friend.

“You’re just upset, I won’t go to the bar with you and buy you beer,” Casey laughed, walking towards the front door. “Call Ricky,” he told him, speaking of the man’s best friend Ricky Hendrick.

“He’s out with Emily tonight.”

“Looks like you’re shit out of luck,” Casey said opening the door. “Find a woman!” He walked out of the apartment down to his Dodge Intrepid. He climbed into the car, quickly starting it as he made his way toward Alena’s house.

He understood where Brian was coming from. They were roommates but had hardly hung out after he had met Alena. When he was home from the track, he spent most of his nights with her. He had been working to get her to come to the track with him, but so far she had thwarted him. He hoped by the end of the night, he could get her to agree to come to the weekend’s race. 

Pulling into her complex, Casey parked and quickly walked up the walk leading to her house. Coming to a stop outside her door, he knocked and waited. He stood up straight when the door swung open revealing Alena in a short black dress and matching strap heels.

“Wow…” Casey whistled, leaning forward kissing her softly. “You look… amazing.”

Alena blushed, “Thank you. You look mighty handsome yourself.” She ran her hand down his black button up dress shirt. “Let me get my purse,” she winked, turning on her heel grabbing her purse off the counter.

“You ready?” Casey smiled holding the door open for her.

“Yes,” Alena smiled pulling her apartment door shut behind her, making sure it was locked. She took his hand as they walked down the stoop, “Let’s go.”

**

“I had a great time tonight,” Alena smiled as her and Casey walked slowly up the walk. It was beautiful outside. The sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly. It was a perfect sendoff to a great night.

“Me too,” Casey grinned as they made their way up the steps on the porch.

“Thank you for seeing “The Notebook” with me,” she said turning toward him once they reached her front door. Once they left the restaurant after dinner, Casey had left it up to her to pick the movie. She thought he’d put a stop at her choice in the romantic chick flick. But she was pleasantly surprised when he agreed. Her heart had swelled when she looked over in the middle of the movie and saw a tear trickling down his cheek. She squeezed his hand tighter and turned back to the movie, wiping a tear that had fallen down her own.

“I’d see anything you want to see,” Casey tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “Just don’t let anyone know that I cried, especially Brian. He doesn’t need anything to hold over my head.”

“Don’t worry, Case,” Alena giggled. “Your secret is safe with me. I won’t tell anyone you went to see “The Notebook” in the movie theatres, let alone cried during it.”

Casey sent her a disbelieving look, “Why don’t I believe you?”

Alena bit her lip against the giggles and tried to put on a straight face. “I will not tell your friends that you got all emotional during “The Notebook”.” She starred at him before erupting into giggles. 

“You…” Casey laughed pulling her to him, tickling her sides. “I’ll deny it.” He wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him, breathing in her jasmine perfume mixed with strawberry shampoo. 

“You leaving tomorrow for the track?” Alena asked after a few minutes of silence.

Casey nodded, leaning back staring at her. “Come with me.”

“Case…” Alena stared at him. She should have expected him to ask her, but it hadn’t come all night. 

“Please Alena, you don’t work this weekend, you can fly out tomorrow after work. I’ll pick you up from the airport,” Casey told her. “We’ll leave Sunday and you’ll be back in plenty of time to work on Monday. Please Alena,” he begged.

Alena looked into his eyes. She smiled softly at him before nodded her head, “I’ll go.” 

“Really!”

“Really,” Alena laughed when he picked her out twirling her around in his arms. “Casey, what on earth?”

“I’m just happy that you’re coming with me. You’ll have a great time,” he told her, kissing her softly.

Alena wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss as she slid down his body. His tongue poked into her mouth and she stroked it with hers causing him to groan. She grinned against his lips as she broke the kiss, “I should go in. I have to be up early tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Casey whispered unmoving. He tightened his hold on her unable to let go. He wanted her so bad, but she had never given him the hint she wanted to go to the next level. Nothing in the world would cause him to screw up anything with Alena; so Casey was fine with taking things slow. He just took a lot of cold showers at the end of the night. 

“I need to get my beauty sleep for the clinic tomorrow.”

“Nonsense, you’re already beautiful,” Casey kissed the tip of her nose lightly. 

Alena blushed, ducking her head. “Case…” Her stomach stirred at his words and she kissed him softly again. Dropping her head to his shoulder, she stood their wrapped in his arms thinking about the upcoming weekend. A small smile played at her lips as she thought about the piece of lingerie that was buried at the bottom of her underwear draw that would more than likely find its way into her suitcase. “What should I pack?”

“Casual clothes,” Casey told her, excited that she was actually coming. “A nice outfit, I want to take you out to dinner. Will probably be a cookout the other day so just bring something comfortable.”

“Okay,” Alena listened to the beat of his heart under her ear and gave a sigh. She couldn’t wait for the weekend where she could fall asleep in his arms; to wake up and see his smiling face looking down at her. “I’ll call you tomorrow on my lunch.”

“Okay baby,” Casey said softly, pulling away slightly knowing that they had spent too much time on her front porch. He just never wanted to leave her. “I’ll let you know the flight details tomorrow okay?”

“Alright,” Alena kissed him again. “Good night, Casey,” she whispered.

“Good night Alena,” he leaned forward giving her a final kiss. “I…” he broke off staring into her eyes, not believing the words that almost rolled off his tongue without so much of a thought to him. “I’ll call you tomorrow, baby. Sweet dreams.”

_And three weeks later in the front porch light  
It took us forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight   
I hadn't told you yet, I thought I loved you then_


	4. Chapter 4

“Mears?” 

Casey jumped up from his chair when he heard his name. Seeing a nurse glad in light pink scrubs smiling at him, he felt a weight disappear from his shoulders. Smiling was good. 

“I’m Casey,” Casey said stopping in front of the nurse. “How is my wife?”

“She’s good, we just moved her into a private room. The doctor would like to keep her over night for observation,” the nurse explained. “He will be in to talk with both you and your wife.”

“Can I see her?” 

“Of course,” the nurse smiled. “I’ll take you to her. She’s been asking about you.”

Casey followed the nurse through the double doors, walking to the hallway before stopping outside a closed door at the end. “Thank you,” he smiled at the nurse before he pushed open the door. “Oh baby,” he breathed rushing toward the bed where he gently wrapped his arms around Alena.

“I’m okay, Casey,” Alena whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist. She buried her head in his neck, breathing in his scent. “Just a little banged up, but I’m okay.”

“They want to keep you over night,” Casey said pulling back and letting his eyes sweep over his wife’s injuries. He kissed the small cut on her chin and the butterfly bandage above her right eye. He tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and leaned forward placing a small kiss on her lips. He took a deep breath trying to relax. His heart had been beating a mile a minute since he had gotten the phone call. “I’ve never been so scared, Lena. I got that phone call saying you were in an accident…”

“I’m sorry, Case,” Alena whispered, lacing her fingers through his. “I didn’t mean to scare you. They wanted to get me to the hospital as fast as they could. I gave the officer your number.” She rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand, thankful he was there. She had been told he was in the waiting room, but they wouldn’t let him back to see her until she was settled into a room. “I don’t even know what happened. We were just going along and hit stopped traffic. We started going again and everyone stopped. I stopped in time, but I guess the truck didn’t react fast enough. He hit me and pushed me into the car in front of me.”

“Its okay, Lena,” Casey brought their joined hands up, kissing her fingers. “The officer explained what happened. It’s not your fault.”

“I don’t even know where they took my car,” Alena told him, frowning. She had been trying to pay attention to what the officer had been telling her about her car, but she had a bad headache and the EMTs had wanted to take her to the hospital.

“I have it taken care of,” Casey squeezed her hand reassuringly. “I had Brian go and look at it. He’s cleaning it out for us so nothing gets stolen at the impound lot.”

“How is it?” Alena asked. “Pretty bad?”

Casey nodded, “It’s totaled. I have to call the insurance company and let them know so they can get someone out there to look at it.”

“Damn, I liked that car too,” Alena sighed.

Casey chuckled lightly, “We’ll get a new one,” he told her. “Why don’t you lie down and rest,” he told her seeing her yawn. “I’ll call the insurance company and Brian. He’s worried.”

“Didn’t you call them while you were waiting?” Alena asked as she laid back against the bed, adjusting it to the position she wanted. 

“No,” Casey shook his head. “I was day dreaming mostly. Trying to pass the time quickly. Now I know what you go through waiting for me.”

“I’m sorry you had to worry, Case,” Alena told him. “They should have told you I was fine.” She pulled the blanket over her, sending her husband a small smile. “What were you day dreaming about?”

“When we first met,” Casey smiled, moving closer to the bed. He ran a hand down her blonde hair to cup her cheek. “You caught my eye from across the room. I was so worried that Hamlin would snatch you up before I had a chance to talk to you.”

Alena laughed softly. She placed her hand over Casey’s, nuzzling her face in his hand. “Baby, he didn’t hold my attention. Once I saw you, it was over. I knew you were the one.”

“I love you, Lena,” Casey whispered leaning down kissing her softly. “Get some rest baby, I’ll be right here.”

“I love you too,” Alena whispered, holding his hand as she closed her eyes.

Once she was asleep, Casey kissed her forehead, before pulling the blanket up around her shoulders. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket he dialed Brian first to fill him in.

“How’s Alena? You get to see her yet?” Brian asked when he answered his phone, seeing Casey’s name on the caller ID.

“I’m in her room right now,” Casey moved to the window, looking over the courtyard. “They are keeping her over night for observation. The doctor hasn’t spoken with us yet, but she says she’s fine; just a headache. Hopefully he’ll be in soon with the test results.”

“How is she really?”

“She’s resting now,” Casey sighed, rubbing his hand over his fast.

“You need me to bring you some things? Laptop, book?”

“You’re such a nerd,” Casey laughed. “Just because you can’t leave the house without your precious book, doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t.”

“Hey, I’m just offering,” Brian shot back. “I don’t have to bring you jackshit.”

“But you will.”

“Yeah,” Brian sighed. “I’ll be by later.”

“Thanks,” Casey shook his head at his friend as he disconnected the call. Going to the table next to the bed, he grabbed Alena’s purse. Digging through he found the insurance paperwork that the officer had grabbed from the car and dialed the insurance company.

_**Flashback**_

_“Have any plans this weekend?” Jana asks as she walked with Alena out of the office on a hot Friday July afternoon._

_“Well Casey is off this weekend,” Alena said as they walked through the parking lot. “I’m not sure if he has anything planned. I think we’re heading out on the lake.”_

_“If I were you, I’d go straight to his house right now, and crawl into his bed naked and not leave until Monday morning,” Jana grinned. “You snagged one fine lookin’ man.”_

_Alena blushed at the thought and she unlocked her car door, pulling it open. The idea sounded good to her. They had yet to be intimate. For some reason their relationship had never progress beyond kissing and touching. She thought about how strong their relationship was without the sexual part. She felt closest to him than any other man she had dated._

_“A man that looks like that,” Jana said. “He’s got to be good.”_

_“I don’t know,” Alena said. “We haven’t had sex.”_

_“What!” Jana screeched. “Are you kidding me! What are you waiting for, Girl!”_

_“I don’t know,” Alena shrugged. “We just haven’t gotten to that part of the relationship yet. We’ve been getting to know each other.”_

_“You’ve been dating for three months! How much more time do you need to get to know one another?” Jana asked in disbelief. “How do you hold back? I’ve seen the shirtless pictures on the Internet. He has one fine body… and that voice,” she groaned. “That man could cite the phone book and I’d get off.”_

_“Jana!” Alena blushed._

_“Well,” Jana laughed. “Do yourself a favor. Go buy some sexy lingerie and spend the weekend in bed with Mr. Mears.”_

_**_

_Casey grinned when he heard his phone go off and lifted himself back into the boat. “Hey baby,” he answered the phone. “Are you on your way here yet?”_

_“I had to make a stop first,” Alena smiled looking over at the pink Victoria Secret bag sitting on the passenger seat. “Where are you?” She asked trying to distinguish the sound she heard on the other end of the phone._

_“On the lake with Brian, Jamie and Jimmie,” Casey said. “Where did you stop? I thought you were coming straight here?”_

_“At the store, Jana reminded me of something as we were leaving,” Alena blushed remembering how Jana was talking before they left. She had no intentions of buying anything, but heading straight to Casey’s. But she was halfway there when she decided that it couldn’t hurt to have the lingerie. Even if she didn’t wear it this weekend, she’d have it just in case on another night._

_“Alright, how far away are you now?” Casey asked, grabbing a beer from the cooler. Twisting off the cap he took a long drink._

_“I’m about twenty minutes away yet,” Alena smiled as she pulled into Casey’s driveway. She loved the fact that she was able to go into his house and change and be waiting for him in the baby doll._

_“We’ll head back to the house then; we should get there around the same time,” Casey smiled. He couldn’t wait to spend the weekend with her._

_“Oh no hurry,” she said pulling to a stop in the driveway, careful not to block in the vehicles of his friends. “Hey baby?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Make sure you’re by yourself when you come back to the house,” Alena giggled and jumped out of her car, carrying the bag. “I love your friends, but they can’t stay tonight.”_

_“Alena, what…Alena? Hello?” Casey pulled the phone away and stared at it in confusion. She had hung up on him. He wondered what she had planned that they couldn’t go back to the house._

_“What’s up CJ?” Jimmie asked as they all jumped into the boat, grabbing beer._

_“She hung up on me,” Casey said still confused._

_“Trouble?” Brian asked._

_“No, she told me that you guys can’t stay and hung up,” Casey pursed his lips. “She sounded weird. She’s planning something…” he mumbled more to himself._

_“Ohhh…” Jamie laughed. “CJ’s getting laid!”_

_“Are you kidding me?” Brian chuckled. “This dumbass hasn’t been able to seal the deal.”_

_“What?” Jimmie and Jamie exclaimed._

_“Dude, you have a woman as sexy as Alena for how long and you haven’t had sex with her?” Jamie asked shocked. “Are you gay? Does she not turn you on?”_

_“Turns me on walking into the room,” Brian grinned._

_“Shut up,” Casey slapped Brian. “We aren’t at that point in the relationship.” He rolled his eyes as they guys continued riding him and started taking the boat back to the dock. Once the boat was docked he kicked his friends off the boat and headed toward the house._

_“Can we just go take a peek?” Jamie asked, on his way toward the deck._

_“No,” Casey shoved him toward the driveway. “Neither of you need a peek. Now leave, I’ll call you tomorrow and we’ll hang out.”_

_“If she needs a real man, tell her to give me a call,” Jamie called as they walked to their cars laughing._

_“Why would she call you then?” Casey called out. He shook his head before swiftly moving to the deck and inside to his dining room. He stopped seeing the Victoria Secret bag sitting on the counter. Feeling a stir in his pants, he picked the bag up, finding it empty. He wondered what had been in that bag._

_“Alena?” He called as he searched his house not seeing his girlfriend. When he figured she wasn’t downstairs he went up the steps and grinned when he came to his bedroom door. The door was closed and he was sure it had been open when he left after changing into his swimming trunks. He opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks seeing Alena lying on his bed. She was wearing a sheer pink baby doll with a small string tied in a bow beneath her breasts. It was lined with lace and from her position; he could see the matching panties._

_His gaze lingered on the lingerie for a minute; his tongue tracing his suddenly dry lips. His eyes traveled down her legs and upon seeing the strap stiletto heels he gulped. His legs felt like dead weight and he was frozen in spot when she moved to all fours, her blonde hair falling down to circle her face. He felt desire stirring in his stomach._

_“Come ‘ere, Casey,” Alena leaned back resting on her ankles. She wagged her finger at him, grinning. “Do you like?”_

_“Oh baby,” Casey groaned, moving to her, running his fingers down her arms. “I love,” he leaned down kissing her lips hungrily. He climbed up on the bed, wrapping his arms around Alena, pulling her against him. “You don’t have to do this,” he whispered against her lips._

_“I know, I want to,” she straightened her legs from underneath her and lay back on the bed, pulling Casey with her. “I’m yours Casey,” she whispered looking deep into his blue eyes. “Make love to me.”_

_**End Flashback**_

Casey reached down pulling on his shorts at the sudden tightness. He had no idea why that memory took the moment to jump into his head. That night had been one of the best of his life. He had taken his time with her, showering with kisses and caresses. By the time he even moved to her center, she had been withing and moaning his name. She had tried to return the favor, but he stopped her, wanting it to be all about her. 

They had lain in each other’s arms afterwards. He traced circles on her arm as she snuggled against his side, her head on his shoulder. At that moment he knew he loved her. Living his life without her was something he didn’t know if he could do. Looking at her lying in the hospital bed, he smiled. That day seemed so long ago. He was glad they had waited before jumping into bed with each other. It had made that first time so much sweeter.

“I love you, Lena, baby,” Casey whispered brushing her hair back from her face. “Every time I think there is no way I could possibly love you more, you prove me wrong and I find out that I love you so much more.”

_Now your my whole life, Now your my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl  
Like a river meets the sea, stronger than its ever been  
We've come so far since that day   
And I thought I loved you then_


	5. Chapter 5

Casey got up from the hospital chair, groaning as his muscles protested. He stretched his arms over his head before bending over and touching his toes. He jumped when he heard a whistle. Feeling his face grow red, he spun around staring into his wife’s smiling face.

“What a wake up,” Alena grinned, winking. She loved how her husband could still become embarrassed by her. 

“That is only reserved for you,” Casey moved back over to the bed. He took her hand in his kissing her fingers. “How are you feeling?”

“Good, I wish I could go home,” Alena sighed. “I don’t know why they insisted I stay. I just have a headache.”

“They just want to make sure it’s nothing worse, baby,” Casey told her. “You’ll be able to go home first thing tomorrow.”

“I hope so,” she stared into his eyes. “You don’t have to stay. You can go home, sleep in an actual bed. Right in the middle if you want; hog all the covers.”

“No way,” Casey shook his head. He dropped her hand long enough to pull the chair closer to the bed; where he sat down and retook her hand. “I’m staying here right next to you.”

“I love you Casey,” Alena smiled running her fingers through the black locks, loving the feel of it.

“I love you too,” he smiled kissing the inside of arm.

“You were looking a little uncomfortable there for a minute,” Alena said. “What were you thinking about before you started stretching?”

Casey blushed and dropped his gaze. Was he really supposed to tell his wife he was thinking about their first time, while she was laid up in the hospital?

“Oh this should be good,” Alena grinned. “Come on Case… tell me. You seem to be taking trips down memory lane. What was this stop?”

“Our first time,” Casey said, raising his head to meet her gaze. He swallowed slowly, seeing her eyes darken with desire. 

“That was a wonderful weekend, wasn’t it?” Alena smiled remembering how they spent the rest of the night in bed and well into the next afternoon. They had only crawled out of bed when Brian and Jamie had started pounding on the door, wanting to go out on the lake.

“One of the best,” Casey nodded.

“It was,” Alena agreed as she moved her hand to capture his. “You know what another best time was?”

“What’s that?” He asked smiling when he felt her rub her finger over his wedding band.

“When you proposed…”

_**Flashback**_

_“Wow,” Casey whistled when Alena opened the door. His eyes traveled down her body, clad in a floor length French blue spaghetti strap dress, seeing blue polished toes peeking out from underneath the hem. When he reached her face, he blushed seeing her quirky expression._

_“Do I pass, Mr. Mears?” Alena smirked, placing her hands on her hips._

_“Oh you pass,” Casey smiled, pulling her into his arms, kissing her softly. “You look absolutely gorgeous tonight,” he kissed her again. “I’m thinking about taking you back upstairs and forgetting about tonight.”_

_“I don’t think so,” Alena stepped back from Casey moving back into her house. “I spent too much time getting ready to just go back upstairs and let you mess it up.”_

_Casey laughed and waited while Alena slid her feet into her silver sandals. He held out his arm when she stood up, “Are you ready to go?”_

_“I am,” Alena smiled and she grabbed her purse from the counter and let Casey lead her from the house._

_**_

_“Thank you Brian,” Alena smiled, kissing the redhead on the cheek, allowing him to walk her back to the table._

_“My pleasure,” Brian winked at his best friend’s girlfriend as he pulled out her chair. “If he disappears on you again, look me up. I wouldn’t leave you alone.”_

_“I’ll remember that,” Alena laughed as she took a drink of her wine. She watched Brian walk away and searched the crowd for Casey. He had left her side awhile ago and seemingly disappeared from the room all together. Brian had wondered up to her asking her to dance. Not wanting to sit by herself at the table, she took him up on his offer to dance._

_“If you were my girl, I wouldn’t leave your side,” Jamie grinned walking up to Alena._

_“You couldn’t handle me,” Alena smiled up at Jamie._

_“I’d sure love to try though,” he winked at her. “How about a dance? I saw you out with BV, it’s only fair…”_

_Alena laughed and placed her hand in his as he helped her from the chair. She tucked her arm through his moving to the middle of the dance floor. She laughed when Jamie twirled her, before pulling her to him. “You’re silly,” she shook her head as she rested her arms on his shoulders, clasping her hands behind his neck._

_“Can I cut in?”_

_Alena looked behind her seeing Casey, looking at both of them with a baffling expression. She smiled at him before turning back to Jamie. “Sorry, Jamie,” she leaned forward kissing his cheek._

_“I see how it goes,” Jamie gave a disappointed sigh as he handed Alena off to Casey. “You ever wise up and want to leave this lug, let me know.”_

_“Get out of here,” Casey rolled his eyes, pushing Jamie away. “Has he been hitting on you since I left?”_

_“No,” Alena giggled as she settled into Casey’s arms as they swayed to the music. “Brian has too.”_

_“I can’t leave you alone with them can I?” Casey rolled his eyes. “The minute I leave they are all over you.”_

_“Ah, are you jealous?” She asked, leaning back in his arms._

_“Hell no,” Casey shook his head as she laughed. “Wish they’d keep their hands off my girl.”_

_“It’s okay, Case,” Alena snuggled into Casey’s arms as the music switched. “Brian’s too nerdy for me and Jamie is too high maintenance.”_

_Casey barked with laughter, his arms tightening around Alena. “I love you, Lena, Baby,” he kissed the side of her head as slowly turned them on the dance floor._

_“I love you too,” Alena kissed him before laying her head back on his shoulder. “Casey? This is a really weird charity event. I mean, nothing is going on. The last time there was a silent auction, a lot of speakers.”_

_Casey gulped as he listened to her. He looked around seeing the dance floor start to clear and he knew it was time. The ring was burning a hole in his pocket; the weight of the stone weighing him down. His hands ran up her sides to her arms where he let them move down her arms where he took her hands in his. He took a half step back, getting room between them. He saw Alena’s confused expression and took a deep breath. Sweat started to bead on his forehead and his stomach somersaulted._

_“Casey, are you okay?” Alena asked concerned._

_He nodded and took another breath, slowly blowing it out. “Alena, I love you. Every day I wake up thankful that you are in my life. That I was blessed to have met you,” he started slowly. As he began talking, the music faded away and their friends began watching in anticipation. “I saw you here on this night one year ago. From across the room you took my breath away and I still haven’t caught it back yet.”_

_Alena watched in shock as Casey knelt in front of her. She felt tears well in her eyes and trickle down her cheeks. She saw Casey’s eyes glistening with unshed tears. Her breath caught as he dropped her right hand reaching into his pocket producing a black velvet box._

_“I thought I loved you that night,” Casey continued staring into her eyes. He felt a tear slid down his cheek. The butterflies swirling faster in his stomach, his heart pounded in his chest and he feared it would pop out. “Just when I think I couldn’t love you more than I already do,” he gripped the box, opening it with one hand, revealing the sparkling diamond. “Alena, I love you. More than I did when I first met you, but not as much as I will tomorrow. Will you marry me?”_

_Alena gasped; her tears flowing profusely down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. She stared down into Casey’s blue eyes looking expectantly into hers and a smile grew on her lips. “Yes,” She whispered nodding her head crazily. “Yes, Casey. Yes!”_

_Casey laughed and slid the ring on her finger standing up. He wrapped her in his arms and spun her around amidst the whistles and cheers. Stopping he let her feet hit the floor before capturing her lips as the music started playing._

_**End Flashback**_

“You had me scared,” Casey admitted. “You didn’t say yes right away. I thought I had just made a fool of myself in front of everyone.”

“I’d be crazy to turn you down,” Alena sat up in the bed, letting the blanket pool around her waist. She ran her fingers down cheeks cupping his chin. “I was caught off guard and so happy I couldn’t speak.”

“You didn’t suspect at thing,” Casey grinned, taking her hand, entwining their fingers.

“I knew something was up.”

“No you didn’t; you didn’t have a clue.”

“Alright,” Alena smiled. “I had no idea what was going on.” She looked at their hands and glanced back up him a sly grin on her lips. “Though I was hoping to have more time dancing with Brian and Jamie.”

“Why you…” Casey dropped her hand and started tickling her sides. “Say Casey you’re a sexy beast and I only want your body,” he laughed tickling her.

“No,” Alena giggled shaking her head, trying to stop Casey’s hands. “Casey!” She shrieked.

“Say it!”

“Alright, alright!” Alena said gasping for breath. “Casey you’re a sexy beast and I only want your body.”

“That wasn’t so hard,” Casey grinned, leaning over, kissing her. “I love you.”

“You’re a dork, but I love you too.”

_I remember taking you back to right where I first met you,  
You were so surprised  
There were people around but I didn’t care, I got down on one knee right There and once again I thought I loved you then,/i>_


	6. Chapter 6

“Knock, knock,” Brian poked his head in the doorway. Seeing both Casey and Alena look over at him, he smiled and made is way into the room. “I brought some things from the house.”

“Jesus, what did you bring?” Casey eyed the black duffle bag in Brian’s hand.

Brian handed the bag to Casey before he leaned down kissing Alena’s cheek, “How are you?”

“I’m fine Brian,” Alena smiled as she gave him a hug. “What did you bring?”

“Well I figured you both would need a change of clothes…”

“You went through my underwear drawer!” Alena exclaimed.

Brian blushed holding his hands up, warding off Casey’s glare. “I didn’t look. I closed my eyes and just grabbed. I promise,” he watched as Casey dug through the duffle bag. “They were lacy though,” he laughed. “Well, I couldn’t help but feel them…”

“Stay out of my wife’s underwear drawer!” Casey growled at Brian. He looked at the change of clothes seeing a pair of his wife’s red lace underwear and glared at his friend. He also noticed their iPods thrown in as well as his lap top and a book that had been in the living room that Alena had been reading.

“Next time I won’t bring you guys clothes and you’ll have to wear the same nasty stuff ya slept in,” Brian shrugged as he sat down in the chair Casey had vacated. “So how are you really doing? I saw the car.”

Alena hid her laugh when Casey rolled his eyes behind Brian’s back and turned her attention to the redhead. “I’m fine, Brian. I just have a headache. I don’t know why the doctor is making me stay. I should be able to go home.”

“They just want to make sure there is nothing wrong,” Brian told her. 

“That’s what Casey said,” Alena sighed. “Still sucks.”

Brian chuckled, “I’m sorry. But look at the bright side; now I can get you the Camry you’ve wanted.”

“I don’t think so,” Casey spoke up, moving to stand next to Brian. “You will not woo my wife with gifts.” He sat on the side of the bed, one leg bent in front of him. “Go woo your own…”

“Hard when you don’t have one,” Brian pointed out. “Besides I figure if I can keep sending your wife gifts, she’ll wise up and leave your ass.”

Casey rolled his eyes, “Not gonna happen. And she’s not old enough for you,” he chuckled. “If she was five years older, then I’d start worrying.”

“For her, I’ll make the exception,” Brian grinned, winking at Alena. It was well known that he preferred older woman. Of course as long as they had a head on their shoulders and used it he didn’t care how old they were. He just wanted to get away from the barely legal ones that were only after his wallet and fame.

“I bet you would,” Casey shook his head.

“What have you been doing to pass the time?” Brian asked, lounging back in the chair. “Hospitals are boring.”

“Taking trips down memory lane,” Alena smiled. 

“Why? You’re not dying or you?” Brian asked wide eyed.

“No you dipshit,” Casey smacked Brian upside the head. “We’re just reminiscing.”

“Let’s see, I have some pretty embarrassing stories about CJ, here,” Brian grinned.

“Not those memories,” Casey said. “Ones about us. When we met, when I proposed…”

“Oh well, I got one,” Brian grinned.

“This should be interesting.”

_**Flashback**_

_“Hey Brian,” Alena smiled as she pulled open the door seeing Brian standing on the other side. She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before stepping back, allowing him to enter._

_“Hey,” Brian grinned as he walked through his best friend’s house, carrying the beer to the kitchen._

_“Just put it in the fridge,” Alena said as she finished chopping up the lettuce and tossing it into the salad bowl. “Casey is outside getting the grill going.”_

_Brian shoved the case of beer in the fridge, grabbing two from the pack. He sat them on the counter, grinning when he saw Alena’s back to her. He sat the bottles on the counter and moved behind Alena, wrapping his arms around her and pressing against her. “It’s gonna take CJ awhile to figure the grill out,” he said against her ear. He kissed her neck lightly, grinning against her skin when he felt her shiver._

_“Brian…” Alena gripped the counter feeling his hot breath tickling her neck. She closed her eyes feeling the heat radiating off his body and she found herself leaning back into him. “Casey…”_

_“He’ll never know…” Brian whispered, his hands on her hips, holding her against him. “I know you want me; I’ve seen the way you look me; longing to be with me,” he grinded his hips against her. His hands ran up her sides and around the cup her breasts; fingers searching for and finding her nipples._

_“Brian…” Alena moaned, laying her head back on his shoulder. Her eyes closing as he worked her nipples into taut peaks beneath her t-shirt._

_Brian brought her hands back to her hips, spinning her around. He crushed his lips to hers, pushing her against the counter. He brought his hands down to the hem of her t-shirt, moving his hands underneath to the bare skin. He felt her shiver at his touch and his arousal grew. He pushed her shirt up her body, tossing it behind them before picking her up, placing her on the counter._

_**End flashback**_

“Stop, stop stop,” Casey shook his head. “You’re making this shit up.”

“I am not,” Brian chuckled looking at Alena who was trying to hold back her laughter. “Tell him, Lena. Tell him we got it on in your kitchen while he was trying to work the grill.”

The look on Casey’s face broke the hold she had on her laughter and she felt it bubbling up in her chest. “I’m sorry Case…” she wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

“You stupid fucker,” Casey punched Brian in the shoulder. “I know you’re making that shit up. And I can’t believe you’d even try to pass that off.”

“How do you know?” Brian grinned, rubbing his shoulder. “You were unsuccessfully manning the grill.”

“I’m not a dumbass,” Casey rolled his eyes. “And you’re not allowed in the kitchen with my wife alone ever again.”

“Why is that since you know it didn’t happen?” Brian questioned.

“Because now I know you fantasize about doing my wife on my counter.”

Brian laughed as he stood up from the chair, “If you want Case, you can go home and rest and I’ll stay here,” he winked at Alena.

“I don’t think so,” Casey climbed off the bed, pushing Brian towards the door. “Get out of here. You’re not staying here. You’re not gonna keep Alena company or giving her massages or keep her warm during the night. She needs her rest and she ain’t gonna get it spending the whole night fending off your hormones.”

“She’ll wizen up,” Brian stepped around Casey heading back to Alena. “I’ll go for now. But you know my number,” he winked as he gathered her in a hug.

“Alright Vickers,” Casey crossed his arms. “You can let go of my wife now.”

“Bye Brian,” Alena gave him a quick hug and kissed his cheek. Laughing as her husband and Brian traded jabs at each other before Brian left the room. “He’s an idiot.”

“He is,” Casey agreed.

 

_Now your my whole life, Now your my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl  
Like a river meets the sea, stronger than it's ever been  
We've come so far since that day   
And I thought I loved you then_


	7. Chapter 7

Casey cleaned up their mess that supper left behind, throwing their garbage into the trash. Alena had taken one look at the hospital food and curled her lip. He laughed and told her he’d run and get something, bringing back her favorite dish from Olive Garden. 

“You’re the best Casey,” Alena smiled lying back down on the bed.

“Better than Brian?” Casey joked as he moved back to her bedside. 

“Brian doesn’t even come close,” Alena scooted over in the bed, patting the open space beside her. “Come lay with me.”

Casey grinned and slid his shoes off climbing onto the hospital bed. He gathered his wife in his arms and held her close to him. He took a breath, breathing in her sweet orchid smell. He kissed the side of her hair, running his hand down her blonde locks. “You want to find something on TV?” 

Alena shook her head, settling into Casey’s arms. She sighed contently, letting herself concentrate on the sound of his heart beating and the feel of his fingers running through her hair. “Let’s just lay here.”

“Sounds good to me.”

**

“Hey man,” Brian walked up to Casey, giving him a high five before pulling him into a hug, slapping him on the back. “What a finish,” he said unable to keep the smile off his face.

“Unbelievable man,” Casey shook his head, unable to get the finish out of his mind. He had been leading taking the white flag with Brian on his tail. He knew Brian was going to make a move and he was trying his damnedest to block him and not give him an opening. He had gone into turn three and Brian got lose, causing Casey to drift up the track, allowing Brian to pull even with him. They raced door to door, banging on his each other all the way to the checkered flag. 

He had no idea who won and they rode around side by side. They were in the middle of turns one and two when NASCAR made the decision that Casey had won by three one thousandths of a second. He screamed over the radio, pounding the steering wheel in jubilation. Brian had hit the side of his car a couple more times in congratulations. Casey had stuck his hand out giving him a wave as he watched Brian drive away. 

“The Brickyard,” Brian grinned.

“I know!” Casey grinned unable to believe that he had won at the famed Indianapolis Motor Speedway in a stock car. “Holy shit, I must be dreaming!”

“Nah man, you won!” Brian laughed hugging him once again. “Next time I won’t be so easy on your ass!”

“Yeah right,” Casey laughed and looked over Brian’s shoulder, the smile growing on his face as Alena made her way through the crowd; her protruding stomach visible underneath the light blue baby doll maternity top. 

“You won!” Alena exclaimed excitedly as she jumped in her husband’s arms. Her arms wrapping tightly around his neck as he swung her around. When he stopped, she leaned down kissing him squarely on the mouth. “You did it!”

“I did it,” Casey grinned feeling the tears start to well in his eyes. “The Brickyard baby…. The Brickyard!”

“I knew you could do it,” Alena grinned with tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt the kick in her stomach and from the look on Casey’s face, he felt it to. “We knew you could do it.”

“Daddy won, baby,” Casey leaned down, placing his hands on Alena’s stomach. “Daddy won!” He laughed when he felt another kick where his hand was. “I can’t wait until he gets here,” he said standing up kissing Alena again.

“When she gets here.”

**

Casey awoke and looked around the hospital room. He glanced down at Alena sleeping peacefully in his arms. Running a hand over her stomach, he sighed longingly. He couldn’t wait for Alena to carry his child – their child. He snuggled closer to Alena and smiled softly hearing a content sigh fall from her lips. He closed his eyes thinking of a blonde haired blue eyed little girl running to greet him as he walked through the door after work.

**

“Sweetheart we need to go,” Casey called as he walked up the stairs and into the master bedroom. “Are you ready to go?” He asked Alena when he saw her sitting in front of her vanity. “Baby, what’s wrong?” He frowned, hearing a sniffle.

“I don’t want to go,” Alena mumbled looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Casey chuckled lightly, “Sweetie, you have to go, it wouldn’t look right if I showed up to our twentieth wedding anniversary alone. Brian wouldn’t let me live it down. Hell he’d probably rush back here and try to get you to leave me and go with him.”

Alena laughed softly despite her tears. Even though they had been married for so many years and Brian, himself, had finally settled down with a family, he still joked about getting Alena to run away with him. “I wouldn’t… no matter how much he begged me to or what he promised to buy me.”

“I know you wouldn’t,” Casey spun her around on the stool to face him. He wiped her tears away with this thumbs. Cupping her cheek, he tilted her head up, meeting her gaze. “What’s wrong?” He searched her eyes with concern.

“I found a grey hair. I can’t go to the party,” Alena cried dropping her eyes. 

Casey blinked at Alena’s confession. He had been ready to handle what she was going to throw at him. He hadn’t been ready for the grey hair bit. “Sweetie,” he started slowly. “You’re beautiful,” he told her, bringing her head up to look at him. “You’re even more beautiful than the day I met you.”

“You’re just saying that,” Alena spun around looking into the mirror.

“I am not ‘just saying that’,” he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Look in the mirror, Lena. You’re beautiful. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Why do you think Brian wants to run away with you? Why do you think Jimmie and Jamie always come over?”

“To see you,” Alena sniffled watching as her mascara trickled down her cheeks. “I got grey hair, wrinkles around my eyes…”

“Alena Marie Mears!” Casey scolded his wife. “I will not stand here and listen to you talk about yourself this way. I think you are beautiful and I don’t care what anyone else says. I don’t care if you have a few grey hairs or wrinkles. I will still love you more than the day I met you,” he leaned down, resting his head next to hers. “Are you still gonna love me when I’m bald and have a beer belly?”

Alena’s eyes looked at his head, still seeing the dark hair matted on his head. “You’ll never lose your hair,” she brought her hand up, resting it upon his cheek. “And the beer belly depends…”

“On what?” Casey asked incredulously. 

“If Brian has one too,” she giggled.

“You little,” he brought his hands down tickling her sides. “Maybe I should call Brian and tell him to stand in for me at the party. He’d jump at the chance.”

“Jump at the chance to go on our ‘honeymoon’ too,” Alena wriggled her eyebrows. They had planned a week long honeymoon after the reception; going back to the same place they had their first honeymoon, twenty years earlier. 

“I don’t think so,” Casey shook his head. “He is not going to be anywhere near that hotel. I’ll make sure Jana keeps a short leash on him.” He kissed the side of her cheek as she reached for the bath towel wiping her face. “And I’ll solve the grey hair problem…”

“How’s that?” Alena asked watching as he fingered her hair.

“I’ll pull it out,” he grinned yanking on a strand of her hair.

“Don’t you dare!” Alena screech covering her head with her hands. “Don’t you know you pull one grey hair, two more grow back!” She glared at him as he laughed. “Get out of here before I wizen up and leave your ass.” She swatted his backside.

“I love you Baby,” Casey chuckled as he left the room

**

“Casey,” Alena whispered shaking her husband’s arm. “Casey, wake up.”

“Hmm...wh…what?” Casey blinked his eyes open a couple of times. He yawned, turning closer to Alena, snuggling against her, allowing his eyes to close once more.

“Casey James Mears! Wake up!” 

Casey jumped up wide eyed. “I’m awake. I’m awake.” He turned to look at Alena, his heart beating rapidly. “What’s wrong? Do you need a doctor?”

Alena giggled, “I’m fine.”

“What did you want?” Casey yawned, lying back down on the bed. He stared up into Alena’s eyes, the dream still fresh in his mind. It made him smile thinking about them being married twenty years. “Baby, I’d still love you if you had a head full of grey hair.”

“What?” Alena’s hand flew to her hair, fingering the strands. “Grey hair? Case, are you okay?”

“I am,” he smiled. “I was just dreaming.”

“What were you dreaming about?” Alena smiled down at him. “Another one of our moments together?”

“No,” Casey shook his head. “We didn’t have these moments yet.”

“What were they?” Alena asked as she settled back down in Casey’s arms.

“Well in the first one,” Casey began and told her about winning the Brickyard 400 and her being pregnant in victory lane. “I hope that baby doesn’t pop out with red hair.”

Alena busted out laughing, smacking Casey on the chest. “Stop it. Don’t make me put you in the hospital.”

“You wouldn’t,” Casey grinned and told her about the second dream. “Stop it,” he said grabbing her hand from running through her hair. “You do not have grey hair and I don’t care if you will. You’re beautiful, gorgeous, intelligent, funny, warm and kind. You have ever quality that I ever wanted in a woman. Your hair color did not factor in.”

Alena leaned up on her elbow, “I love you Casey.” She smiled leaning down to kiss him softly.

“I love you too,” Casey said before recapturing her lips again. As he turned her onto her back, kissing her deeply, he didn’t see how his love could get any greater for Alena than it was right now.

_I can just see you, with a baby on the way  
I can just see you, when your hair is turning grey  
What I can't see is how I’m ever gonna love you more  
But I've said that before_


	8. Chapter 8

“I’m so glad to be going home,” Alena said as she stepped from the private bathroom in her hospital room where she had changed into the clothes Brian had dropped off yesterday. The hospital had given her soap and shampoo and she stood underneath the hot spray, rejoicing as the water hit her, beating on her sore muscles. 

“Me too,” Casey agreed as he finished packing up their things into the duffle bag. “How are you feeling?” 

“Sore,” Alena said honestly. “I was feeling pretty good yesterday, guess it’s catching up with me today,” she rubbed her neck.

“When we get home, I’ll give you a massage,” Casey came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. “How does that sound?”

Alena smiled as she leaned back against Casey, settling her hands over his, “Heavenly. I’m gonna hold you to it.”

“Go right ahead,” Casey squeezed her lightly before kissing the side of her head. “I want you to rest when we get home.”

“Yes Doctor,” Alena joked. “I’m fine Casey. My neck is a little sore. I don’t even have a headache.”

“I just don’t want you to overwork yourself and end up back in the hospital,” he said worriedly. “We’re not doing anything today. I cancelled my appearance today to be with you.”

“Casey…” Alena looked at him. “You didn’t have to do that. You could have gone to your appearance. Now your fans are gonna be disappointed that you won’t be there.”

“I’m sure they’ll understand that I wanted to be with my wife after she was in a car accident,” Casey said. “Don’t worry about it, Honey. I want to spend today with you.”

“Alright, but I’m fine,” Alena told him. 

“Then we’ll just stay curled up in our bed all day,” Casey grinned. “Clothes optional.”

Alena cocked her head, a smiling toying on her lips. “Really? What happened to not overworking myself and doing nothing but resting?”

“Well, maybe you can do some things…”

“Right,” Alena laughed. “Of course, I have to rest. But have sex with you too.”

Casey pulled her into his arms, “I prefer ‘making love’,” he kissed her softly. “And what’s so wrong with having sex with your husband?”

“Nothing at all,” Alena quickly said. “There is nothing I love more than making love to you.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the closely cropped hair on the back of his head. Using her hand, she brought his lips to her, kissing him softly.

The doctor stopped in the doorway, a small smile upon his lips. He cleared his throat and watched as the two jumped apart blushing profusely. “Mrs. Mears, I have your paperwork ready. Just need a couple signatures from you and you’ll be all set to go.”

Alena listened to the doctor’s instructions as she signed her name on the release forms. Handing them back she shook the doctor’s hand. “I have one more question,” she ignored Casey’s look and stared directly at the doctor. “Am I cleared for sex?” She asked bluntly, keeping a straight look on her face when she heard her husband start coughing.

“Uh...yes…” the doctor shook his head, chuckling lightly. “Just keep it easy for tonight. Nothing wild…” he winked at Alena before turning to leave the room.

Alena bit her lip, hiding the grin as she turned to look at Casey. A giggle escaped when she saw that it looked like all the blood rushed to his head. “Are you okay Casey? Do you need me to get the doctor?”

“Did you have to ask that?” Casey asked, feeling the heat in his face. Alena’s question had caught him off guard.

“I had to get medical clearance didn’t I?” Alena shrugged. “I knew you wouldn’t ask. You’re too chicken…”

“Alena…” Casey shook his head. “You’re crazy,” he smiled giving her a kiss. He grabbed the duffle bag from the bed and slung it over his shoulder. “Let’s go home.”

**

“What are you doing?”

Casey looked up and smiled seeing Alena standing in the doorway glad in his t-shirt. He had left her sleeping in bed a couple hours ago going to get something to drink. He stopped off in the living room where he had gotten distracted by photo albums. 

“Our wedding book?” Alena questioned as she sat down beside him, curling her legs underneath her. 

“Yeah, it’s been awhile since I looked at the pictures,” Casey smiled as he flipped back to the beginning so he could look at them over again with Alena. “You were beautiful,” he told her staring a picture of her sitting in the salon chair getting her hair done.

“I was nervous,” Alena said as she turned the page, smiling when she saw a picture of Casey getting dressed in his tux. He had yet to put on his jacket and tie and stood in front of the camera in his black slacks and white button up shirt. “You looked sexy. I wouldn’t have minded seeing you at the end of the aisle dressed like that.”

“Oh really?” Casey glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. “You would have broken down and cried. Jana told me how every little thing made you cry.”

Alena laughed seeing a picture of Brian in the bride’s room at the church. “I was about ready to slap a dress on him and make him a bridesmaid. I swear he was in the room more than he was in yours.”

Casey chuckled, “That’s my fault. I was nervous and kept sending him to make sure you were still there and the wedding was still going on.”

“He kept talking about how he was gonna tie you up and take your place,” she shook her head. “He was joking… I think.”

“I’d have kicked his ass,” he told her as they flipped the page. “He was telling me, he’d stand in for me if I wasn’t feeling good.”

“Need to find him his own woman,” Alena said, smiling softly when she saw Casey and his grooms, Brian, Jimmie, and his brother Roger standing at the alter before the ceremony began. “You looked okay there.”

“I was about to throw up,” Casey admitted. “Standing out there was worse than in the room. I was never so happy to hear the music start.” He glanced at the next picture on the following page a smile gracing his lips as he stared at the moment Alena had started walking down the aisle on her father’s arm. “My heart stopped the minute I saw you… Brian had to nudge me and tell me to breathe.”

“I was afraid I’d trip, but the minute I saw you,” she brought her head up looking at Casey. “The butterflies went away. I wanted to run down the aisle. Daddy had to keep telling me to slow down.”

“You were beautiful. You took my breath away,” Casey said as they looked at the rest of the pictures from the ceremony. “I couldn’t believe it was finally happening. That we were getting married and I’d get to spend the rest of my life with you. I didn’t know if anything else in the world could match just how much I loved you right then.”

Alena smiled, kissing him softly. Her heart swelled hearing his words. “Your heart stopped thinking Brian would object didn’t it?”

“No,” Casey shook his head. “I knew he wouldn’t.”

“Threatened him, huh?”

“Damn right I did.”

Alena laughed and turned the page. They flipped past the portraits taken after the ceremony of the wedding party until they got to the reception. She smiled seeing pictures of the wedding party being introduced and felt tears glisten her eyes when she saw the first dance photos. The same music from when they first met and the night he proposed. 

“Are you okay?” Casey asked worriedly, hearing her sniffle.

Alena nodded, “I’m fine. They are happy tears. I was so happy that night. I knew I was in the right place and there was no one else out there for me. I had truly found my soul mate and he was better than I ever imagined he was.”

Casey lifted the book from Alena’s hand, sitting it on the coffee table in front of them. He wiped her stray tears with the pads of his thumb before leaning forward and claiming her lips in a soft kiss. “I didn’t know it was possible to feel so much about one person, to love someone so much that you literally hurt. I figured it would never happen to me, not with my last name and profession. But there you were, standing across the room. You had my heart at that moment and I didn’t even know your name.

“The more we talked, the more I fell in love with you. I needed you in my life as much as I needed air to breathe if not more. Without you, there ain’t me,” he smiled softly at Alena, seeing the tears flow faster at his words. “I didn’t think it was possible to love you anymore than I did on our wedding day. I thought I maxed out that first night. But every day I wake up and look at you sleeping next to me, I realize that my love for you keeps growing.”

“Casey…” Alena whispered, wiping at her cheeks with her fingers.

“And I can’t wait for that moment down the road where I can look back at tonight and shake my head and think about how I thought I loved you then.” 

 

_Now your my whole life, Now your my whole world  
I just cant believe the way I feel about you girl  
We'll look back someday at this moment that were in   
And I'll look at you and say   
And I thought I loved you then  
And I thought I loved you then_


End file.
